


Долгий день

by Eshel_lex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, descriptions of past violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshel_lex/pseuds/Eshel_lex
Summary: Артур и Мерлин возвращаются домой после неудачной миссии.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Долгий день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548303) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Перевод можно также прочитать на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9946782

Они выехали с гордо поднятыми головами и огнем во взгляде, благородные, готовые бороться за правое дело, и солнце играло на их сверкающих доспехах и запутывалось в ярко-красных плащах.

На деревни у границ Камелота стали совершать набеги работорговцы, и рыцари Камелота были намерены остановить их.

Они вернулись раненые, перепачканные сажей, грязью и кровью — группка измученных, выжатых людей.

Стать рабом — ужасная судьба для любого, даже для крестьян, которые формально и так принадлежат своему лорду — хозяину их земли. Поэтому, когда стало известно о набегах, Артур с рыцарями без промедления отправились в лагерь этих бандитов, готовые освободить пленников и вернуть их домой. Но работорговцы оказались хорошо вооружены и обучены, и жизни пойманных людей для них явно не были в приоритете. Когда стало ясно, что людей Артура им не победить, они распахнули ворота двух загонов, в которых держали рабов, и начали толкать беспомощных крестьян прямо под копыта лошадей рыцарей, не заботясь о том, скольких растопчут.

Остальные три загона они подожгли прямо вместе с пленниками.

У Артура в ушах все еще стояли их крики, перекрывавшие даже шум битвы; он помнил, как крики сменились на кашель и звуки удушья, когда дым полностью поглотил загоны.

Там были дети.

Во дворе цитадели все спешились, и Артур слышал, как его люди стонут сквозь сжатые зубы — одни от боли ранений, другие просто оттого, что после тяжелого сражения и нескольких дней постоянной езды верхом они снова вставали на уставшие ноги. Даже лошади низко опустили головы и покорно позволили увести себя в стойла, когда конюхи взяли их под уздцы. Артур знал, что о них позаботятся; их ждала сухая и теплая конюшня, мягкое сено и добрые руки слуг, которые будут гладить и кормить их.

В какой-то момент Артур им даже позавидовал. Ему еще предстояло отчитаться перед Утером, а поскольку Мерлин устал не меньше остальных, Артур сомневался, что в покоях его будет ждать горячая ванна или хотя бы зажженный огонь в камине.

Не то чтобы Мерлин не заслужил отдых; если бы не он, никто из пленников не выжил бы. Мерлин был единственным, кто не был вовлечен в сражение — поэтому именно он смог открыть горящие загоны, и это он помог людям бежать. Это Мерлин разрезал путы на нескольких пленных и вооружил их ножами, чтобы они освободили остальных; это он нашел в толпе крестьян тех, кто был больше зол, чем напуган, и подтолкнул их сражаться вместе с людьми Камелота. Артур бы так не поступил. Эти крестьяне были безоружны и не обучены; его долгом было защищать таких людей, а не заставлять биться на своей стороне, но в итоге именно их убийственная ярость помогла переломить ход сражения.

А Мерлин тем временем увел детей и женщин в безопасное место и каким-то образом сумел их успокоить; он помог матерям найти своих сыновей и дочерей и даже начал ухаживать за ранеными, насколько это было возможно с его скудными припасами. Когда последний работорговец был мертв, Артур в панике огляделся в поисках своего слуги — и обнаружил, что Мерлин буквально организовал недалеко от поля битвы лагерь беженцев.

Артур не мог возразить против его решений. Никто из пленников явно не был в состоянии передвигаться на другое место, и в любом случае им нужно было похоронить мертвых.

А мертвых было, несмотря на все усилия Мерлина и самого Артура, несмотря на храбрость и свирепость рыцарей, слишком много.

* * *

Когда Артур закончил отчитываться перед отцом, он уже с трудом держался на ногах. Абсолютно все его тело, с ног до головы, болело от битвы и от многих часов, которые он провел, выкапывая могилы для невинно погибших крестьян. Перед глазами все расплывалось, а когда он попытался сморгнуть туман, застилающий Тронный Зал, то с трудом смог разлепить потом веки.

Утер поздравил его с хорошо проделанной работой, но сам Артур видел только лица мертвых детей, его людей и подданных, которых он подвел.

На лестнице в покои у него дважды подкашивались ноги, и Артур едва успел спохватиться, чтобы не упасть коленями прямо на холодный камень. К тому времени, как он добрался до своей двери, он уже тяжело опирался рукой о стену.

Пошатываясь, Артур вошел внутрь — и резко остановился в замешательстве. В камине весело потрескивал огонь, одеяло было откинуто, и принц увидел, что из-под него выглядывает горячий кирпич, согревающий постель. За ширмой стояла полная ванна; пар поднимался от горячей воды, и Артур уловил в воздухе резкий, чистый запах лечебных трав. На столе стоял накрытый поднос и кувшин, над которым тоже поднимался пар, а рядом с тарелкой стояла кружка, а не кубок, как обычно.

У шкафа Мерлин доставал ночную рубашку и свежее белье.

Артуру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с силами и заговорить. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он почти ожидал что-то язвительное в ответ, но Мерлин только произнес: 

— Ухаживаю за тобой. — Он оглянулся через плечо, и Артур увидел глубокую усталость, написаную на его лице. — Разве это проблема?

— Ты устал не меньше меня, — сказал Артур. — Как... Когда ты?.. — он покачал головой. — Почему ты здесь, а не отдыхаешь у себя? 

— У меня есть Гаюс, — тихо ответил Мерлин. — А у тебя есть я.

И Артур устал настолько, что не сумел сдержать волну эмоций, подступившую к горлу.

— И ты нашел время на все это?

— Ну, мне немного помогли, — Мерлин устало улыбнулся. — Давай-ка, садись. Надо снять доспехи.

— Но ты...

— Это мне придется потом отмывать полы от всей этой грязи с твоих ботинок. И я не позволю тебе наследить дальше этого стула, так что садись.

Артур сел, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить или хотя бы указать слуге на его наглость. Вот так брать и раздавать приказы принцу. Обычно за такое Мерлину полагалось хотя бы пригрозить колодками, но Артур не смог найти в себе сил не то что на остроумную, но даже на самую беззубую шутку. Поэтому он просто сидел и смотрел, как Мерлин похромал к нему и начал расстегивать его ремень.

— Ты ранен, — сказал Артур.

Мерлин не ответил, только убрал меч с ножнами на стол и начал снимать с Артура доспехи, часть за частью. Артур наклонился вперед, чтобы помочь ему стянуть кольчугу, и когда он снова поднял глаза, то поймал взгляд Мерлина, полный беспокойства.

— Прекрати волноваться. Я в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке.

Артур вздохнул, закрыл глаза и тут же увидел перед собой лицо мертвого ребенка. Он снова открыл глаза, но не смог посмотреть на своего слугу. 

— Значит, буду. — А затем ему в голову закралась мысль — Мерлин ведь не привык к ужасам войны и не был обучен с ними справляться; нахмурившись, Артур все-таки поднял на него взгляд. — А ты?

— Успел выпить чашку горячего чая и переодеться, пока ты докладывал о миссии отцу. 

— Я не об этом. 

И Мерлин наверняка об этом знал.

Но он только пожал плечами, сосредоточенно распуская завязки на нательной рубашке Артура. 

— На Эалдор тоже нападали раньше, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от своей работы. — А в суровые зимы не всем удавалось пережить голод. Я уже видел смерть.

— Даже... даже детей?

Мерлин наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— И детей.

— Ты спас их, — сказал принц, снова думая о битве. И Мерлин, как всегда, уловил ход его мыслей.

— Скольких смог. — Он отвернулся, а затем опустился на колени, чтобы стянуть с Артура сапоги. — Только, кажется, этого недостаточно.

— Но все могло быть намного хуже. И было бы намного хуже — если бы не ты.

Мерлин пожал плечами, ничего не отвечая. Вместо этого он встал и подошел к кровати Артура, чтобы забрать ночную рубашку и повесить ее на ширму. Артур понял намек и сам поднялся на ноги; мышцы тут же протестующе заныли, и, вставая, ему не удалось сдержать стон.

— Я принес мазь, если нужно, — сказал Мерлин.

— Нет, я... — но колени Артура подогнулись, и он покачнулся. Мерлин тут же оказался рядом, поддерживая Артура за талию, а руку перекинув себе через плечо. — Я в порядке. Просто устал.

— Знаю. Давай, забирайся в ванну.

— Боюсь... Я в ней и усну.

— Значит, буду давать тебе подзатыльники, чтобы ты не клевал носом. 

— Думаешь, ты такой смешной.

Вода была просто божественной; жар пробрался глубоко в ноющее тело Артура, заставляя его расслабиться впервые за много дней. Запах трав, которые добавил в воду Мерлин, прояснил голову, и он сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя чистым паром легкие.

Он не заметил, как закрыл глаза, но негромкий скрежет заставил его встрепенуться. 

Мерлин поставил поднос со стола на один из стульев и теперь пододвигал его к бадье, чтобы Артур смог поесть, не вылезая из ванны. Артур поднял с подноса крышку и увидел с десяток маленьких пирожков с мясом, все еще горячих, но не обжигающих — идеально, чтобы брать прямо руками. Чертовски предусмотрительно со стороны Мерлина принести с кухни именно их, а не что-то другое.

Жаль, что он слишком устал, чтобы по-настоящему чувствовать голод; пирожки были просто восхитительны, но он смог съесть только три или четыре штуки, а потом махнул Мерлину, чтобы тот убрал поднос. 

— Доешь, пока не остыли, — сказал он и опустился под воду с головой, прежде чем Мерлин успеет возразить.

Артур чувствовал, как проникает под кожу, до самых костей, жар; еще немного — и он уснет, и поэтому он заставил себя взять в руки мыло и мочалку и принялся мыться, стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

Когда он поднялся и потянулся за полотенцем, воздух покоев обдал его кожу холодом — но это была не та противная, липнущая к тебе сырость, к которой он привык за последние несколько дней. От него наконец-то не воняло потом, дымом костра или лошадьми, а когда он закончил вытираться, на ширме ждала его одежда, сухая и аккуратно сложенная. 

Артур вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением чистой ткани на чистой коже, и последний раз провел полотенцем по влажным волосам, прежде чем выйти из-за ширмы.

— Мерлин, — позвал он и увидел, как его слуга, его друг резко вскинул голову, просыпаясь.

— Прости, сир.

— Глупости. — Артур покачал головой, недоумевая, чем он заслужил такую преданность. — Ты вымотался не меньше меня, и все равно сделал все это. Иди, отдохни немного. Или, если хочешь... Вода еще не остыла. Тебе, наверное, тоже не помешало бы помыться.

Мерлин потер лицо обеими руками, сонно глядя на Артура. 

— Я же сказал, я переоделся. Умылся.

— Все равно. Я не ждал, что ты столько сделаешь для меня сегодня, учитывая обстоятельства. Прими ванну, если хочешь, ты это заслужил. И доешь все-таки пирожки. Будет жалко, если они пропадут.

— Я уже их съел, Артур, потому и заснул.

Артур тяжело дошел до кровати и с довольным вздохом забрался под одеяло. Горячий кирпич уже хорошо нагрел простыни, и он снова удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как его тело уже тяжелеет от сна.

— Может быть, — ответил Мерлин, и Артур улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. — Но я все равно у тебя есть.

* * *

_Дети. Там были дети._ Эта мысль снова и снова проносилась в голове Мерлина, не давая ему покоя. Выезжая тогда из замка, они думали, что легко разберутся с работорговцами и вернутся домой героями и победителями, как и почти всегда. Вместо этого они спровоцировали бойню, и Мерлин не смог спасти всех.

Там были дети. Он не заслуживал теплой постели и отдыха после такого. Столько жителей тех деревень теперь никогда не увидят своих родных и любимых — потому что их родные и любимые погибли, а Мерлин не сделал достаточно, чтобы это предотвратить.

Они все были измучены — и лошади, и люди; все устали до смерти и были подавлены их неудачей, и Мерлин не был исключением. Но его обязанности никто не отменял, и сейчас он был нужен Артуру. В любом случае Мерлин надеялся занять голову делами подольше, чтобы только не видеть снова и снова лица погибших перед глазами.

Артур отправился отчитываться перед королем, а Мерлин добрел до своей комнаты, промокший до нитки и дрожащий, и не только от холода.

Он достал сухую одежду и хотя бы успел плеснуть немного воды на лицо и руки, чтобы смыть часть грязи и сажи. А потом он натянул чистые вещи и вернулся к работе.

Остальные слуги уже либо прослышали о случившимся, либо просто увидели, что Мерлин валится с ног от усталости, потому что, когда он взял ведра для ванны Артура, ему на помощь тут же пришли еще трое молодых слуг. Служанки на кухне спросили, что подать для принца, и Мерлин выбрал мясные пирожки — но наложить их и отнести поднос в покои тоже вызвался кто-то другой. 

— Глинтвейн для Его Высочества, — улыбнулась повариха, и Мерлин кивнул ей, благословляя про себя эту женщину. Он попросил, чтобы Артуру подали выпить чего-нибудь горячего, но не рассчитывал ни на что, кроме подогретого сидра.

Ванну набрали быстрее, чем когда-либо на памяти Мерлина, а на столе стояли накрытый поднос и кувшин с кружкой. Правда, Мерлин надеялся, что работа займет больше времени и сможет отвлечь его от мыслей... Что ж. Он все равно был благодарен другим слугам за такую готовность помочь. Мерлин был так измучен, что сам не донес бы, наверное, до покоев ни одного ведра.

Слуги улыбались ему и звали на кухню выпить чего-нибудь горячего, когда он закончит; Мерлин поблагодарил их, но в его мыслях были только люди, которых он не сумел спасти. 

Как мог он принять от других доброту, которую не заслуживал?

Когда все ушли, Мерлин рискнул немного поколдовать и магией зажег огонь в камине. Еще капелька магии сделала так, чтобы вода в бадье и ужин для Артура не остыли раньше времени. Он нашел мыло, полотенца и пучки лечебных трав, которые держал в покоях принца специально для таких случаев, и кинул несколько веточек в воду; он отогнул покрывало на кровати и положил под простыни кирпич, тоже подогревая его магией, потому что нагреть его в камине он бы уже не успел.

Он стоял перед шкафом Артура, доставая подходящую одежду для сна, когда в комнату вошел принц. Он выглядел ужасно: все еще мокрый и грязный, со слипшейся дорожной пылью в волосах и сажей, темнеющей на доспехах и рукавах. Бледный, изможденный, с темными кругами под глазами.

Мерлин знал, что он переживает смерть этих крестьян так же остро, как и сам Мерлин — а может, и еще острее.

Артур застыл в дверях и покачнулся, и только потом заговорил. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ухаживаю за тобой, — ответил Мерлин. Может, Артур предпочел бы остаться сейчас один, но Мерлин знал, что это не лучшая идея. — Разве это проблема?

— Ты устал не меньше меня, — сказал Артур. — Как... Когда ты?.. — он покачал головой. — Почему ты здесь, а не отдыхаешь у себя? 

Мерлин не мог ответить ему, что если он не займет сейчас чем-нибудь руки и голову, то снова увидит лица мертвых, почувствует запах дыма от горящих загонов с рабами и вспомнит крики горящих детей. 

— У меня есть Гаюс, — сказал он вместо этого. — А у тебя есть я.

Артур моргнул, тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд. 

— И ты нашел время на все это?

— Ну, мне немного помогли, — Мерлин устало улыбнулся. — Давай-ка, садись. Надо снять доспехи.

— Но ты...

Но что бы Артур не собирался сказать, Мерлин не был к этому готов. Будь то забота или беспокойство... Он не сможет сейчас этого вынести. 

— Это мне придется потом отмывать полы от всей этой грязи с твоих ботинок. И я не позволю тебе наследить дальше этого стула, так что садись.

Артур сел, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить или даже указать слуге на его наглость; и Мерлин позволил себе занять мысли беспокойством за своего принца вместо того, чтобы снова возвращаться к своим ошибкам. Он подошел к Артуру, чтобы помочь ему снять доспехи — и Артур заметил его хромоту.

— Ты ранен, — сказал он.

Травма была пустяковая. Он просто подвернул ногу, когда бежал вчера по грязи, и потянул немного мышцу; еще на это наложилась усталость, но в общем — ничего серьезного. Поэтому Мерлин ничего не ответил, просто отложил меч с ножнами на стол и стал снимать с Артура доспехи. Артур не пытался вытянуть из Мерлина ответ, не оскорблял и не начинал их обычную словесную перепалку, и беспокойство Мерлина росло. Выбравшись из кольчуги, Артур поднял голову и поймал взгляд Мерлина.

— Прекрати волноваться, — сказал он. — Я в порядке.

Мертвые люди. Дети. Пожар. Крики. Их провал. 

— Нет, не в порядке.

Артур вздохнул и закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, то отказался встретить взгляд Мерлина. 

— Значит, буду. — Затем он нахмурился и спросил, — а ты?

— Успел выпить чашку горячего чая и переодеться, пока ты докладывал о миссии отцу. 

— Я не об этом. 

И Мерлин знал это, конечно, знал, но ни за что на свете не готов был говорить об этом. Лучше уж он потом разрыдается один у себя в комнате. Может, это увидит Гаюс — но только не Артур. Ему сейчас нужна была опора, и Мерлин должен был стать этой опорой.

Поэтому он пожал плечами и начал распускать завязки на нательной рубашке принца. 

— На Эалдор тоже нападали раньше, — сказал он. И, в принципе, не соврал. — А в суровые зимы не всем удавалось пережить голод. Я уже видел смерть.

— Даже... даже детей?

Мерлин взглянул ему в глаза. 

— И детей.

— Ты спас их, — сказал принц.

Мерлину казалось, что он практически слышит мысли Артура, и мог только надеяться, что тот не винит себя за то, что был занят в сражении и не мог помочь Мерлину. 

— Скольких смог. — Он отвернулся, а затем опустился на колени, чтобы стянуть с Артура сапоги. — Только, кажется, этого недостаточно. 

Конечно, недостаточно. Смерть даже одного невинного человека — уже слишком много.

— Но все могло быть намного хуже. И было бы намного хуже — если бы не ты.

Мерлин с трудом сглотнул и не поднял глаз от своей работы. Он не думал, что сможет вынести увидеть сейчас выражение на лице Артура, поэтому он отвернулся и подошел к кровати, взял вещи для сна, сложил их и повесил на ширму. Он остался стоять к ней спиной, смаргивая слезы, когда Артур со слабым стоном поднялся на ноги. Вчера принц провел целые часы, без остановки копая могилы, хотя он же отдал приказ остальным работать по очереди и делать перерывы. Конечно, теперь у него все болит.

— Я принес мазь, если нужно, — сказал Мерлин.

— Нет, я... — Артур запнулся посередине предложения и схватился за ширму, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Мерлин поймал его и перекинул его руку себе через плечо. — Я в порядке. Просто устал.

— Я знаю, — сказал Мерлин. — Давай, забирайся в ванну.

— Боюсь... Я в ней и усну.

— Значит, буду давать тебе подзатыльники, чтобы ты не клевал носом. 

— Думаешь, ты такой смешной, — пробормотал Артур, но он хотя бы улыбался при этом. Видеть Артура таким измученным и усталым было больно, но все же это было лучше, чем остаться один на один со своими мыслями.

К счастью, принц забрался в ванну без помощи Мерлина. Тот стоял по другую сторону ширмы, прислушиваясь к тихому плеску воды, а потом услышал глубокий облегченный вздох Артура. Стало тихо. Мерлин подумал, что Артур и правда может уснуть прямо в ванне, и тогда он останется голодным до самого завтрашнего дня. Он отодвинул от стола стул, поставил на него поднос с едой и пододвинул прямо к бадье.

Артур поднял крышку, и при виде крохотных пирожков с мясом его брови удовлетворенно поползли вверх. Приятно было знать, что он угадал с ужином для Артура; пусть он не мог спасти всех, но он мог хотя бы хорошо служить своему принцу.

Правда, Артур так устал, что не съел и половины — и уже скоро махнул Мерлину, чтобы тот забирал поднос. 

— Доешь, пока не остыли, — сказал он и опустился под воду с головой, прежде чем Мерлин успеет возразить.

Что ж, оставлять пирожки и правда было жалко, да и Мерлин еще толком не ужинал, и поэтому он унес поднос, оставив Артура наедине с собой, и доел пирожки один за другим. Тепло от огня и еды, аромат лечебных трав и глинтвейна, тихий плеск, доносящийся из-за ширмы — все это мягко убаюкивало его.

Мерлин встрепенулся, когда Артур вдруг окликнул его по имени. 

— Прости, сир.

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Артур и покачал головой. — Ты вымотался не меньше меня, и все равно сделал все это. Иди, отдохни немного. Или, если хочешь... Вода еще не остыла. Тебе, наверное, тоже не помешало бы помыться.

Мерлин потер лицо обеими руками, пытаясь проснуться. Он не хотел засыпать, а горячая ванна его точно сморит. Хорошо еще, если он в ней не утонет. 

— Я же сказал, я переоделся. Умылся.

— Все равно. Я не ждал, что ты столько сделаешь для меня сегодня, учитывая обстоятельства. Прими ванну, если хочешь, ты это заслужил. И доешь все-таки пирожки. Будет жалко, если они пропадут.

Мерлин дернул уголком рта. 

— Я уже их съел, Артур, потому и заснул.

Артур, шатаясь, подошел к кровати и со вздохом забрался под одеяло. 

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — пробормотал он немного невнятно от усталости.

— Может быть, — ответил Мерлин, и Артур улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. Он наверняка уже спал и не услышал, с какой искренностью Мерлин тихо добавил, — но я все равно у тебя есть.

Очень скоро Артур задышал медленно и глубоко, уснув сном по-настоящему уставшего человека. Мерлин на всякий случай оставил целительную мазь на видном месте, чтобы Артур легко увидел ее с утра, и взял пустой поднос.

А затем оглядел комнату и поставил его обратно на стол. Ведь все это могло подождать до утра, верно? Хотя бы один раз Артур закроет глаза на его лень. Кажется, его искренне беспокоило состояние Мерлина; и как бы Мерлин не хотел вообще ложиться сегодня спать, он чувствовал, что та же бездна усталости, что уже забрала Артура, скоро поглотит и его.

Да и ванна правда выглядела заманчиво.

Двигаясь по возможности тихо, он разделся за ширмой и опустился в горячую воду. Он чуть не забыл снять нагревающее заклинание, чтобы вода успела остыть; было бы самую капельку подозрительно, если бы Артур проснулся и обнаружил вчерашнюю ванну, от которой валит пар.

Жар проник под кожу, и Мерлин почувствовал, что против воли наклоняется вперед, пока его подбородок не коснулся воды. Его глаза закрылись...

...и он снова увидел мертвых. Обгоревшие, почерневшие трупы, и среди них — слишком много слишком маленьких. Эти крики. Запах дыма и горящей плоти. Он резко проснулся, широко распахивая глаза, и еле успел зажать рот руками.

Мерлин сделал все, что мог, но этого оказалось недостаточно.

Он заплакал, слишком уставший, чтобы хотя бы попытаться остановить слезы.

* * *

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени просидел вот так, всхлипывая, как ребенок — но в конце концов взял себя в руки и плеснул водой в лицо, пока слезы не исчезли. Мерлин выбрался из ванны и вытерся мокрым полотенцем Артура, вместо того, чтобы пачкать чистое. Теперь он чувствовал себя еще больше измученным; помыться было приятно, но... наверное, это все-таки была плохая идея. Его комната была невозможно далеко, и учитывая, сколько у Мерлина осталось сил, она могла бы с таким же успехом находиться за много миль отсюда. Мысль о том, чтобы тащиться до комнат Гаюса через весь замок, заставила его содрогнуться.

Что ж. Не мог же он остаться прямо здесь. Неважно, насколько сильно они оба устали — Артур такой вольности не оценил бы.

Доспехи и белье могут подождать. Полная ванна тоже. А вот пустой поднос... он может хотя бы занести его на кухню по пути в свою комнату.

* * *

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда услышал, как Гаюс зовет его по имени в одном из коридоров. Он уже так устал, что не понимал даже, где именно находится. 

— Вот ты где, — сказал Гаюс. — Я тебя везде искал.

— Извини, — пробормотал Мерлин, но Гаюс только покачал головой и тяжело положил руку ему на плечо.

— Чепуха, мой мальчик. Я очень беспокоился. Артур и рыцари уже давно вернулись, а тебя я даже не видел. — Он приподнял подбородок Мерлина и внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, а потом покачал головой. — Пойдем-ка.

— У меня поднос...

— Ничего. — Гаюс перехватил проходящего мимо слугу и всучил ему поднос из рук Мерлина. Он ничего еще не успел сообразить за дымкой усталости, а Гаюс уже тащил его по коридору к своим комнатам. — Ты хромаешь.

— Просто мышцу потянул.

Когда Мерлин споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах, Гаюс остановился и посмотрел на него с беспокойством, которое отразилось в каждой черточке его лица.

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Просто устал.

— Не сомневаюсь, что не меньше рыцарей, — сказал Гаюс, — только они уже давно отдыхают, а ты все еще бегаешь и ухаживаешь за другими, а о себе и не думаешь.

Мерлин вздохнул. 

— Я был нужен Артуру, — пробормотал он, решив умолчать о том, что один на один с собой он просто не выдержит.

— Конечно, ты был ему нужен, — ответил лекарь, — а как на счет тебя самого?

— Что?

— Ты присматриваешь за Артуром, когда ему плохо. А за тобой присматриваю я. Только, в отличие от Артура, ты почему-то не понимаешь, что тоже заслуживаешь заботы.

Мерлин остановился. Почему-то слова Гаюса больно задели, и он обнаружил, что стоит, спрятав лицо в ладонях, только чтобы не показать этого.

— Ну, пойдем, — сказал Гаюс уже немного мягче. — Пора тебе отохнуть.

* * *

В какой-то момент он понял, что сидит за столом у Гаюса, а перед собой увидел полную миску сытного жаркое и кружку подогретого сидра. Мерлин думал, что он уже точно наелся пирожками, но в итоге съел все как в тумане и даже начисто выскреб миску. 

— Смотрю, ты помылся?

— Артур разрешил принять ванну после него, — сказал Мерлин.

Гаюс промолчал, а Мерлин слишком устал, чтобы поднять глаза и увидеть выражение его лица. 

— Тебе пора в постель. Пойдем, — сказал он наконец. Он помог Мерлину встать и дал облокотиться на себя, когда тот опять споткнулся.

— Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, мой мальчик.

И тогда Гаюс помог Мерлину дойти до его комнаты и поддержал, когда тот с трудом поднимался по ступенькам. Это Гаюс стянул с Мерлина рубашку и снял сапоги, и он же отогнул для Мерлина одеяло.

Как же хорошо было почувствовать, что кто-то другой взял все в свои руки и обо всем позаботился. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и... позволил себе отпустить все.

— Я подвел их, Гаюс, — услышал он свой собственный голос уже почти сквозь сон.

— Напротив, Мерлин, ты спас очень многих. Я слышал отчет Артура и слова рыцарей, которые приходили ко мне сегодня.

— Столько человек погибло.

— И погибло бы гораздо больше, если бы не ты. Десятки людей обязаны тебе жизнью. 

Мерлин был уже не в силах открыть глаза, но зато он почувствовал руку Гаюса, гладящую его по волосам так ласково и успокаивающе, что он почти сразу погрузился в сон.

Гаюс уложил его на кровать и опустил его голову на подушку, и Мерлин спал без снов.


End file.
